Finding Love
by KarMand-Opia
Summary: A Story my friend and I are writing. It about the love life of college students. Just wanted to see what people thought, so please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ann… Ann..." the monotonous voice of Mr. Marzgram cut through the Tuesday morning air with just a hint of annoyance. "Ann… Miss Fields… Miss Ann Fields!"

The blonde jumped to attention as Rachael Thornton poked her side breaking her trance that Logan Donner, the young star quarter back and pitcher for the campus, possessed over the entire female population.

"Yes, Mr. Marzgram?" Ann responded quietly.

Mr. Marzgram cleared his throat before repeating the question he had stated only moments before. "During Act II¸ how do the Romans feel?"

"Uh… well the Romans…uh…" Ann stated as she frantically flipped through her Julius Caesar book. "Um… well, Logan whom everyone loved was the pride of Rome…" Ann paused at the laughter around her. She looked behind her with a questioning face to her best friend Rachael Thornton who was trying to hold back a magnitude of laughter.

"Logan or Julius Caesar, Miss Fields? Which does Rome love more?" Mr. Marzgram asked with a twisted, amused smirk.

Ann looked down at her desk; her face had just turned beat red, and "Julius Caesar" she mumbled. And to save her from any further embarrassment, time was up to her morning English 1030 class at U-of-I.

As Rachael and Ann packed up their bags, Rachael burst into laughter. "I cannot believe you said that!"

"I know!" said Ann, "it was so embarrassing". As the two best friends were about to leave the room, Logan Donner grabs Ann's arm.

"So all of Rome loves me huh?" he asked with a cocky half smile.

"Uh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to say that out loud," Ann said with her face turning bright red once again.

"No worries, I found it quite entertaining," he said with a wink. "So Ann, do you want to come to my tent tonight? I'll show you my instrument," he said with a grin.

"What? Are you kidding me? She yelled in shock. "What kind of girl do you think I am? I'm not going to have sex with you when we aren't even dating Logan!"

"Woah girl, it was a joke. I'm just messing around. But seriously, do you want to come over tonight? I'll have the room to myself for a few hours; we can hang out and watch a movie?" Logan said.

"Sure!" she said delightfully.

"Okay hun, be over around 7," Logan said, his face brightening with a smile. Logan then smiles even more and walked out of the room, leaving the two girls alone together.

" What just happened?" Ann said turning to Rachael.

"I believe Logan just asked you into his 'tent' tonight"

"Oh shit Rachael! I have nothing to wear, I don't know what to do!" Ann said in a flustered voice.

"I guess we are going shopping once classes are over" Rachael said, excited to max out her credit card. The girls then walked to their next class discussing what Ann should wear to Logan's that night.

It was finally Rachael's last class of the day. She was sitting in her Communications class daydreaming about her current boyfriend Cameron Richardson and the great night they had before.

She had spent the night underneath the bleachers after the school had just won their homecoming football game. It was the time of her life until they got caught. Luckily it was just the running back Jason Owens who decided to walk by at the worst moment. Rachael, an earnest and accomplished young woman, had already made it through half of the football team at this point, and thankfully Jason was not one of them.

The whole freshman class thought that Rachael just slept with every hot guy on a sports team. The reality was that Rachael believed that she could find true love at U-of-I. Rachael usually dated almost an entire sports team each year ever since high school. It started off with the basketball players at her high school and has now escalated to the U-of-I football team. Cameron Richardson was already her seventh boyfriend that year but she still has yet to find that love she so desires.

As the brunette was daydreaming her way through COM, Ann was in the building over working on an experiment with her lab partner Jason Owens.

" Um, Jason how much hydrochloric acid do we need?" she asked confused.

"7 mL, make sure you add it to the mixture I just made." he responded.

"Oh, thank you," said Ann as she added the solutions together.

" So, I hear that Logan asked you out today," said Jason, leaning against the lab table to face her, the tight,bulky muscles in his arms clearly visible, as they were waiting for a chemical reaction to take place.

" Um, yeah he did. I am going over to his room tonight," she responded.

" Oh, ok. Just do me a favor and be careful. I'd hate to see an amazing girl get hurt."

" No worries, I'll be fine." Ann said with a slightly confused tone. She had no idea why Jason was acting this way towards her.

It was soon after that their Chemistry class had ended. Ann and Jason walked out together and met up with Rachael on the sidewalk across the street.

While Ann and Jason were mixing together solutions in Biology, Rachael was still off in her own little world in COM. She was sitting there with no idea that the class had just ended, doodling in her notebook. It was only when she heard someone yell her name that she snapped to attention. Rachael turned around to see that Mitchell Gavin was trying to get her attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine, just not really paying attention," Rachael responded, packing up her things.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Wednesday then," Mitchell the red-head said while holding the door open for Rachael to pass through.

" Yeah, I'll talk to you later Mitch," Rachael said while she was walking towards Ann. Rachael then quickly ran over to her best friend and started walking to her black Buick LaCrosse to begin their shopping trip at the local mall.

Of course the first store hit in the was American Eagle, then came Rue 21, and next Deb. As the girls were in their last store, trying on dresses just for the fun of it, Rachael inquired, "Hey, Ann, are you nervous or something?"

"I-I'm nervous, I guess. Jocks tend to have a rep., ya know?" Ann hesitantly answered.

"Yea most do. But if Logan has one, it's small." Laughed Rachael.

"Oh, well if the female quickly creating a name for herself hasn't heard anything about the star sophomore, then I'm sure tonight will be G-rated."

"For your sake I would hope not. I would be disappointing."

Ann sighed as she hung back up on the rack the blue dress she had just tried on, "Yes, that would be a little disappointing."

Rachael put a hand on her friends shoulder, "you'll be fine. He's not your first, nor will he be th last unless your lucky."

"Thanks, Rae. Just cause you can't find your 'soul-mate'. But I know everything will be fine and dandy."

"Now, that's the spirit. Make sure you keep the control." Rachael told her with a wink.

Laughing Ann grabbed her hand in mock excitement and teased, "And then we can double-date just like we always joked about."

"Eh, don't get your hopes up, Annie dear." Rachael told the girl.

"What? Cameron not living up?" Ann asked with amusement.

"I don't know. It just has changed. There seems to be only one thing he wants…"

"And one thing is not all we want." Ann finished. She wrapped an arm around the girl as they exited out of the doors. "Don't worry, you'll find him one day, Hon. There's gotta be someone in this big wide world – for the both of us."

"I hope your right, cause I'm getting tired of this game."Rachael replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ann walked down the stairs to Logan's room. His room was on the bottom floor of the same building she was in, but she had never been to his room…alone. She could feel flutters in her stomach, and hesitated before knocking on his door. To her surprise the door almost swung open and standing there was Logan himself; smiling. Ann couldn't help but return the smile.

"C'mon in." the attractive boy in the doorway told her. The blonde smiled and nodded her head. "Want some popcorn?" He asked, closing the door behind her.

"Umm… sure if ya got any." Ann replied turning around to face him.

"Of course I do." He told her with a wink, and pointed to the futon. "Take a seat. It'll only take a few minutes."

As Ann was snuggling up to the new man in her life, things weren't going so well for Rachael and her's across campus.

"Why must you always twist everything I say?" Rachael yelled at the man.

"Twist? I only repeat how it sounds, Rachael." Cameron replied stepping towards her some. "But quiet down, there's no reason to scream."

"I don't sound mean, rude, or inconsiderate like you always make my 'demands' seem. I just want you to actually make some time and act like you care."

"That wasn't time under the bleacher's last Friday?"

Rachael rolled her eyes, "Yea, time when you were getting a little something. We can't even go to the movies anymore."

"That's not my fault. You're the one who gets to loud."

"How can you not see the point I'm making?"

"Because I already know that you like it. Otherwise you wouldn't always come back for more." Cameron told her. "What more is there?"

Rachael looked at him quizzically. Could he really have just asked that? A light sigh escaped her lips, as she thought, he wasn't it. "I think we're done, Cam."

"What? Done? Just like that? Now that you've had your way, you're just going to flit over to some other guy?"

"There's nothing left to us. You just stated that"

"So who's next, Bitch? Jason, he your new hero?"

"Eww. No, he's totally not my type, Asshole. And neither are you. Goodbye." She told him, shutting the door on his face. Outside she took a deep breath of fresh air before taking the first couple steps to her Chevy. It took her a few minutes to feel the tears on her face that had fallen from hazel green eyes.

Ann gently shut the door behind her, not wanting to wake anyone up at the early hour of 4 in the morning. She quickly began walking down the hall, until that is she was stopped in her tracks from running into a solid form. And no it wasn't a door,

"Ann, what are you doing up this early?" Jason asked.

Ann tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, as a light blush light her cheeks. Her light blue eyes meet his brown ones. At that moment she swore she couldn't breathe, but that had to be nerves from being caught not on her floor at an odd hour by someone she knew.

"I…was just going back to bed."

He looked amused, "On the first floor?"

Her blush deepened, "No, not here."

"Well, have a good rest of your night." He told her as he slipped past her. "Oh and I'm having a game night tonight if Rachael and you want to come by."

"Oh ok sure." Ann told him before continuing down the hall and up the stairs.

When Ann finally got to her room she took a quick breath before carefully unlocking the door and opening it slowly. As she began to change from her new pair of jeans and pink tank that had a v-neck black shirt over, she heard a sniffle. Her head popped up and she turned to look over to Rachael's bed to find a book and small light in the girls hands.

"Oh, Rachael, I didn't realize you were up. You ok?"

Rachael moved the book to look at Ann, "I'll be fine. Just disappointed."

"Oh, dear I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you and Cam. You seemed to have come to terms with it already earlier though. What did he do?" Ann asked as she stepped over to the other side of the room.

"It's not him. She was not suppose to be with him. The whole story is ruined! Who's suppose to be with Andy? He can't just die." She replied holding up the book again. "And Ann?"

"Oh, but yes?" Ann answered surprised and slightly confused. Rachael was reading what looked like a romance novel. Not one Ann herself had read. The two had slightly different tastes.

"I love you, dear, but can you please get some pants on again." Rachael told her smiling.

"Oh." Ann replied with a laugh and headed back to her closet. "Right, I'll get on that. Oh and Jason said he's having a game night tonight that we could go to."

"Wait, I thought you were with Logan, not Jason."

"I was with Logan."

"Uh-huh."

"I ran into Jason in the hall." Explained Ann with a light blush returning. "So how did things with Cameron go?"

"Well, we are officially not a couple anymore."

"Oh, well I'm sorry that's hard."

"The Goddamn Asshole called me a bitch!"

"Oh my, he's totally gonna pay for that one."

"And accused me of hooking up with Jason next?"

"Are you?" Ann asked curiously.

"No! Never! Jeez, Ann I thought you knew me better than that."

"You've never stopped when there's an attractive male before."

"No, but he's just oddly not my type. Nor is he interested, but YOU just called him attractive."

"Cause he is. In his own way."

"Coming from the girl who was just with Logan Donner!"

"Hey, I never said I was ditching one for the other. And I can still comment that men are attractive. Doesn't mean anything."

"Right, of course not." Rachael replied rolling her eyes.

"So, who's next?"

"I'm not conquering the world or making cookies, Ann."

Ann shrugged, "Usually there's just another in tow already."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With that last comment, Rachael was utterly confused. Usually there was another one lined up. She was never truly alone. Ann's words just taunted her. She didn't know what to do next with her life. Rachael was actually single and heartbroken none-the-less. She laid in bed for a few minutes while Ann was in the shower just contemplating the next step.

After awhile, Ann arrived back from her shower.

"Ann.." Rachael whispered.

"Yeah dear what's wrong?"

" I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't have anyone lined up. I'm gonna be alone, what do I do!. I haven't been single since like, eighth grade!" sighed Rachael before throwing her head into the pillow.

" Oh Rae! It will be okay, I promise!" said Ann jumping into Rachael's bed to console her. " You don't need a man to make you happy."

" Are you kidding me, men are all that I have. I don't know what else to do with my life when I don't have one around."

" Well, you just have to embrace being single now. Focus on school, join a sport or something. Go volunteer somewhere, just keep yourself busy without the pressure of a guy around. I think you need it at this point honey."

" I guess you're right. I mean my grades have been slipping since me and Cam have been fighting."

"Okay, good, work with that. Get your grades up. We'll spend some girl time together too. I'm cutting you off from these damn boys for now."

" Ugh, fine Ann. I should do the same for you then" Rachael said, finally with a little smile.

" Haha, you probably should, but I'm fine for now."

" I'm sure you are. So we're going to a football game tonight then?"

" Are you sure you can handle it?"

" Oh honey, I date an entire team a year, I can handle anything" Rachael said while chucking her pillow at her best friend.

" Goodnight Rae."

" Night Annie"

The girls then drifted off to sleep for the few hours they still had left after that eventful night. They both slept soundly until they were rudely awoken by the screeching of alarms. Wednesday morning was not looking so good for them. The girls slept through their first alarms and were rushing to get ready. They have already been late to their 8:00 Math 104 class too many times.

The girls were pulling on their tanks when Ann's phone started ringing.

"Hurry up girls, don't wanna be late again" said a mocking tone on the other end. Of course it was Logan calling to waste more of their time.

"Oh shut up," yelled the girls into the speaker. "We are on time!"

"Uh huh, sure you are, then why aren't you in the lobby with me?"

"We'll be there in a second" said Ann while hanging up the phone dramatically."Ugh! He is so annoying sometimes!" Ann sighed.

" You were the one in his tent last night little miss" teased Rachael.

"Oh stop! Now let's hurry up before we are late again!" said Ann as the girls rushed down the stairs to meet Logan in the lobby.

"God, took you long enough!" Logan jokingly said while giving Ann a good morning hug.

"Sorry" Ann sighed. "It was a long night."

"I'm well aware" he said with a wink.

"Oh shush, not like that. You know nothing happened, don't go spreading rumors to the football team."

" Not what I meant, calm yourself. Rachael how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine…" Rachael sighed, not really wanting to think about her breakup last night.

"You know that's not true Rae Rae. The whole team knows and I'm sorry. No worries though. You'll spring back to your old self in no time." Logan said while wrapping his arms around the poor girl as they walked to math.

"I guess. I just hate how he treated me" Rachael said, hugging him back.

"Well, if you haven't realized, the football team is full of assholes. Except me of course."

"Oh of course, you could never be an asshole" Rachael said while hitting Logan in the arm.

"Knock it out you two, don't wanna be late for math!" Ann yelled while opening the door to the math department building. The three friends walked into their 8:00 math class just dreading the day.

Time just dragged on while the three were scribbling equations into their notebooks. While they we sitting in their class detesting every minute, Cameron was on the other side of campus playing football and complaining what had happened the night before with his best friend Dylin Hall.

" Ya man, she just like dumped me. I did nothing. She's such a bitch. I gave her the most fun out of all the other damn guys she's been with and for nothing." Cameron grumbled angrily.

"Calm down man, it was bound to happen." Dylin said while throwing the ball in a perfect spiral.

"Why the hell would you say that!" Cameron said, throwing the ball back.

"Hmm I wonder. You only wanted her for sex. She's not stupid."

" That's not true. Well… I guess it was."

"Exactly. Clearly she wants more than that. Most girls do. You should learn that."

" Whatever. It's not like many other guys are in it for more." Said Cameron, throwing the ball hard into Dylin's chest.

The boys walked off back to their apartments with Cameron fuming in anger. He had never been rejected before.


End file.
